


In-Game

by Cheshire_Dreemurr



Category: Log Horizon
Genre: Help, Other, eehhh, first thing, lol what?, this is my first first person thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Dreemurr/pseuds/Cheshire_Dreemurr
Summary: Other than the main characters of Log Horizon, there are thousands upon thousands of players stuck in Elder Tales. This is the story of a few of them(and...maybe the main characters join in(I dunno, I'm just the narrator here, this is the only bit I appear in)).





	In-Game

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this is my first fanfic on this site, AND the first time I'm writing in First Person. I cry, it was really weird. I hope you like this ;3;

_It's been a long time...since I last had this dream...I reach out, grabbing for seemingly a ledge...I miss...I begin to fall...fall...my decent seems infinite...No one's here to help me...this is when I usually wake up, right before I hit the ground...but..._

I've been playing Elder Tales for a few days now. I'm a level 27, which shows how much I cared before the apocalypse (hint: Very little, but you probably got that). I'm a Werecat Cleric-Alchemist (and a guy. Surprising, I know). Needless to say, I'm doing many things wrong by going mostly solo. I also edited my height, in-game being 6'4. Wasn't the best idea when I first realized we were stuck in an mmo.

   Mostly what I do is just go around every which way, and if I find a random party who's injured, I offer my assistance. It usually ends with them thanking me over and over(VERY annoying), and begging me to join their guild. I know better. Last guild I joined was a goddamn cult, so I'd rather not get wrapped up in that shit again.

   If I could, I would listen to music. Sadly, this fantasy world's only got the drunk singers who sing the same songs over and over in crappy bars. I usually just sing to myself. At least I know I can sing. Whatever, whatever makes the wasting-away adventurers happy. If only other skills could have transferred, such as my piano skills. I doubt they even have pianos here. It would be nice, playing music helps me with stress.

   So, one day I was simply walking about in Akihabara, when all of a sudden I hear, "Dahyun! Dahyun!" all high pitched and annoying, per usual. Of course, it's little Makkusu. We call our friend group "Once" because we're a bunch of crappy kpop fans. Makkusu, usually just shortened to Makk-kun or Makk-chan depending on the person, is our summoner, at Level 30. Also needless to say, I'm the weakest of our group of friends.

   My friend here, who's our resident Wolf Fang, quickly ran to me, throwing me into a gigantic hug. It's impossible to dodge this attack, for Makkusu can catch up no matter what. When not in battle, he runs practically everywhere. It's silly, really. Makkusu rubbed his face against mine, giggling.

   "Dahyun, Dahyun!" He laughed, letting go finally, "Are we still on for tonight?" 'on for tonight,' as in going about and grinding for exp. I still have some exp potions on me. I've never used them, so I have quite a few.

   "Yeah, yeah..." I sighed, "Just don't make me do anything I don't want to, nyeah?"

   "Of course, Dah-kun," Makkusu laughed, "There's no real point in always telling us to do so when we already know, kay?"

   "Well, you guys follow that very rarely, ya know?" I replied bluntly, adjusting my staff, "Where's everyone else?"

   "At the bank, getting stuff to buy new equipment." Makku said, "We'll have to wait for them, kay?" For a bit of info before I continue (imagine me pausing the moment like in Emperor's New Groove or some shit), our group of friends is a group of nine, including me. We're not a guild, I'm pretty sure I enforced that earlier with the now-dead cult. What we usually do on these 'grinds' is kill like five monsters, then sit around a campfire and sing kpop. We were in the same choir at school, sooooooo.

   "Alright. I'm going to go out for a bit. If I'm not back in an hour, leave without me." I murmured, beginning to walk off.

   "Wh-wha? O-ok!" Makku shouted after me, somewhat surprised. I turned, waving slightly, ears twitching somewhat. I'll probably end up purposefully come back late, and just walk around town for a few hours until I meet up with them once more. After a few minutes, I was alone. The area was deserted, the only things here were moss-covered, destroyed buildings.

   The sun was already going down when I reached the forest. Soon after I enter, I find a party in intense battle with a few of those random gigantic Venus fly traps. I sighed, raising my staff.

   "Sanctuary..." I sighed, the area around me and the other few being engulfed in light, "You all, stay in here and finish this, nyeah?" The other party idiots seemed confused, but followed my instructions. They killed the beasts soon after. I guess their defensive stats just suck. Most of them are low-level assassins.

   Soon after that finished up, I walked off, despite the pleas to stay by the random party. I'm not much for conversing anyways. After night falls, I take to making a fire and decide to start brewing potions. I am an alchemist. Sadly, we alchemists lack in making healing items, though I still make them and buff potions for myself.

   It took a few hours, but I used up all that I had. My bag is now stuffed with potions...and it's very heavy.

   "Great. Just great." I sigh, standing up, using my staff to hold my balance, "I won't get back for two whole game days..." That might not be an exaggeration.

**********

   "This is just perfect!" I whined. I was currently surrounded by an army of red-eyed rats. I have nothing really to attack with except my staff. I quickly casted Sanctuary, and checked my bag. The first potion I draw is a speed buff. Fair enough. I quickly down it, smack a nearby rat in the face, and run away.

   I ran in whatever direction made sense, and ended up seemingly farther away from town than I originally was. Perfection, in it's finest. The forest, after that attack, seemed empty. It was so dark, though as a cat it didn't bother me much. However, I still couldn't tell if there were any enemies in the vicinity.

   I could see the path in front of me...that is, until I came to a cliff. An endless ocean seemed to follow the drop. I'd rather not stay standing on the edge (OF GLORY) of a cliff. I turned, and in a flash, the ground beneath me broke away. My eyes widened as I broke into a freefall.

   However, I never hit the ground...


End file.
